Coalition War
The Coalition War was a conflict between the Federation and So'ja beginning in 2381. Most of the combat/action took place in the Oralian sector and the surrounding regions. ( ) Timeline (lead up) 2379 from ]] *'stardate 56033.93' - The So'ja Coalition is founded upon the overthroughing of the So'ja Republic. Ar'kon is proclaimed the Chancellor of the So'ja Coalition. (''STP'' 2.11) *'stardate 56648' - The [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] receives a visit from Romulan Commander L'mar, who steals some of Kelsoe’s DNA. (''STP'' 2.15) *'stardate 56844.9' - Captain Kelsoe and the ''Pioneer'' discovered that L'mar had been making clones of Starfleet officers. They found a clone of Captain Kelsoe on an abandoned Romulan Warbird. The clone died a little after he was found. (''STP'' 2.20) 2380 *'stardate 57432.41' - During a test flight of the prototype Cosmos Class starship Guanine, the warp core malfunctioned, resulting in an explosion that killed Admiral John Hayes, the Commander-in-Chief. *'stardate 57462.47-57492.52' - Captain Benjamin Kelsoe, along with most of the high ranking Starfleet captains - including Captain Jean-Luc Picard - are recalled to Earth to elected the new Starfleet Commander. The two candidates are Admiral Harold Anton, the Chief of Operations of the Oralian sector, and Admiral Duston McCloud, the current Chief of Starfleet Operations. McCloud wanted to fight the So'ja, while Anton believed the Federation could try and solve things diplomaticly before any fighting could begin. In the end Admiral Harold Anton was elected as the next Starfleet Commander. (''STP'' 3.26) *Commander L'mar was charged by the Romulan Senate and was about to be brought before a Military Tribunal when he goes missing. Later it was discovered that he had defected and now works for the So'ja Coalition. *Admiral Jonathan Dutton was assigned as the new chief of operations in the Oralian sector. 2381 *'stardate 58115.79' - Captain Benjamin Kelsoe and the crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] discovered that there was a resistance movement amongst the So'ja people against the Coalition. Dr. Lucus Kesar stayed at the Alkanden Outpost to assist the Resistance. (''STP'' 4.32) *On the behest of the other Oralian governments, Admiral Jonathan Dutton met with the So'ja Ambassador to discuss the formation of a neutral zone between So'ja space and Non-Federation territories. During this time So'ja operatives managed to obtain some of the Admiral’s DNA for later cloning by Commander L'mar. *The Romulan Star Empire orders a ship into the Trajan Nebula. *While on Dinok for a conference with the Dinokian government, Jonathan Dutton was abducted by So'ja operatives, and was replaced with a clone. Warbird Thrai in the Trajan Nebula from ]] *'stardate 58137.71' - While investigating an unusual signal in the Trajan Nebula, the crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] discovered the cloaked Romulan Warbird Thrai, commanded by Commander Takaram. Takaram informed Captain Benjamin Kelsoe that Commander L'mar was still out there, and the Romulans believed that he was working for the So'ja. Meanwhile, Dr. Chase Braga began to deal with the death of his father during the So'ja revolution that resulted in the formation of the So'ja Coalition. The USS Independence was sent to Velos to pick up the Velosian ambassador to take him to Deep Space Five for a conference amongst the Oralian sector governments. (''STP'' 4.33) *Tyson Calok was released from the Rizac V penal colony. *'stardate 58163.29' - While taking scientific scans of the Venka Nebula, Ensign Eric Zimmer’s shuttle was fired upon by a So'ja fighter. However the shuttle's records said otherwise, and Zimmer was put up on charges. Starfleet Command and the Federation Council decided to not press charges. (''STP'' 4.34) *Tyson Calok decided to work with the So’ja Coalition. *'stardate 58186.63' - The Oralian Peace Union treaty was signed on Deep Space Five during the Oralian Peace Conference. Tyson Calok planted a bomb in the conference room and detonated it. Chief Chino Jale of the Dinokian Police was killed by Calok before he made his escape. (''STP'' 4.35) *'stardate 58190.54' - Tyson Calok sent a message to the Federation saying, “Hello out there in wonderland. I hope you are enjoying yourselves... enjoying that last bit of peace you have left. You have no idea what awaits you. Alice has fallen into a rabbit hole and can’t find her way out. The universe will never be the same. As long as I live there will never be peace.” (''STP'' 4.36) *Thinking that the Tealuians have hired Tyson Calok to attack the Peace Conference, Admiral Harold Anton ordered the USS Independence to the Federation-Tealuian Border to look for traces of Tyson Calok. *The USS Milburn and the USS Tacitus spot Tyson Calok around the Trajan Nebula. *'stardate 58198-58247.33' - Captain Kelsoe, Commander Burt, and Commander Braxis go on vacation on Andres Rae and go searching for the ruins of Andresia Raechia, where they found an artifact called “the Eye,” but they were not alone. So'ja operatives bent on getting "the Eye" for themselves follow them and engage in a phaser fight with Kelsoe, Burt and Braxis. Admiral Dutton ordered Captain Julius Diego of the USS Shoemaker to investigate Benjamin Kelsoe’s disappearance on the planet. Diego and his crew come to their rescue and they return back to Deep Space Five with "the Eye". (''STP'' 4.37) *The USS Hermes under the command of Captain Jack Copeland, report on seeing Tyson Calok around the Dallos Cluster heading towards space. *The USS Onizuka picked up a transmission from Tyson Calok coming from Orion territory in which Calok promised that blood will be spilled. The Federation losses communications with the colony on Tigon IV. The USS Hood, USS Brittany, and USS Sarajevo were sent to investigate, and eventually confirm Calok’s message. The Federation colony on Tigon IV was completely destroyed. Admiral Anton recalled the Tenth fleet and sent the USS Marques to Bolarus IX with the USS San Pablo and USS Malinche to pick up the President-Elect Korvin Mot. *'stardate 58321.24' - Captain Kelsoe and the crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] discovered that L'mar and the So'ja have mixed Romulan and So'jan technology to make a new battleship class. So'ja operatives on Earth tried to assassinate President-Elect Korvin Mot during his inauguration. Captain Kelsoe and his crew arrived just in time to save the President-Elect. Kelsoe was injured during the ensuing battle between Starfleet security personnel and the So'ja operatives. (''STP'' 4.38) *A Dinokian transport reported seeing Tyson Calok around the Dallos Cluster. *Admiral Duston McCloud of Starfleet Operations gave Admiral Christopher Truman the command of the Third Fleet. *'stardate 58335.51' - Admiral Christopher Truman ordered the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] to the Dallos Cluster to investigate a Tyson Calok sighting there. Truman also ordered the USS Fortune to rendezvous with the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]]. The crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] reached the Dallos Cluster and witnessed Tyson Calok testing a weapon on three Borg cubes, which he destroyed. Meanwhile Kelsoe and Commander Tuff assist Starfleet Intelligence in the interogation of So’han, the leader of the So'ja operatives who tried to assassinate the President-Elect of the Federation. (''STP'' 4.39) Timeline (war) 2381 *War between the United Federation of Planets and the So’ja Coalition official broke out with the attack of Deep Space Five by the So'ja warship Jak’gi. *'stardate 58395.38' - The USS Regal was attack by the So'ja warship Kal’fei. Captain Preston Ramsey ordered a distress call. The crew of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]], who were currently stationed aboard Deep Space Five, received the distress call. Captain Benjamin Kelsoe pleaded with Admiral Truman and Admiral Toshio Kawamura to allow him to take the USS Imperial out to the Trajan Nebula to search and rescue the Regal. They find the Regal and bring its crew aboard. The USS Independence and the USS Hood arrived and assisted in the rescue. Suddenly two So'ja warships appeared and fired upon the Imperial. Captain Kelsoe was abducted and the Imperial went spinning into the Trajan Nebula as its power began to fail. (''STP'' 4.40) *'stardate 58408.37' - "Fall of the Apollo": USS Apollo, commanded by Captain Greg Mathis destroyed when So’jan armada crosses the neutral zone. (''STP'' 5.41) bombardment from ]] impact from ]] *'stardate 58428.42' - The bombardment of Tulop and the destruction of the USS Saladin by the So'ja fleet. (''STP'' 5.42) *'stardate 58435.04' - The finalization of the planetary bombardment of Tulop and the beginning of the land invasion. Also Xojo Manjala joined forces with Tyson Calok and Commander L'mar. Captain Kelsoe received an unexpected visitor in his cell, Ru’fur of the So'ja Resistance. Admiral Ru'mal contacted Admiral Harold Anton to tell him the location of Captain Kelsoe. Meanwhile, back aboard the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]], Commander Connor Burt plans to mutiny and take the ship to rescue Kelsoe, not knowing that Captain Timothy Franco had already received orders from Starfleet to do just that. (''STP'' 5.43) *'stardate 58467.23' - The Coalition successively established a puppet government on Tulop and begin to plan their next moves. Some disagreements amongst the political factions, the military, and the Chancellor’s office emerge as it is revealed that not all So’jan are willing to allow Chancellor Ar'kon to become the next So'jan King. Admiral Da'note has the a fleet mass near Rigus to prepare for an invasion of the Bartho system. The USS Athena, USS Charleston, and USS Wellington are assigned to portal the border between the Federation and So'ja around the Bartho system. Starfleet learned of the Coalition’s plans to invade Bartho through their sources within the So'ja Resistance. Starfleet Command asked for one of the ships to volunteer to make a stand at the border to allow the others to retreat to Bartho and pick up as many Barthoyites who wish to evacuate. The USS Athena, under the command of Captain Survok of Vulcan volunteers. The majority of the crew are despirsed amongst the Charleston and the Wellington, who then precede to Bartho, where six eighths of the population decide to stay and fight for their world. The USS Charleston discovered that the invading Coalition fleet was not a hybrid fleet. Captain Robert Ramsey of the Charleston thought this was promising, suggesting that maybe there was only one hybrid fleet. The Athena went as deep as she could into the enemy fleet before self-destructing taking one sixth of the fleet with her. This slowed down the invasion just enough for the Charleston and Wellington to get the four eighth of the Barthoyites whom wanted to evacuate. Meanwhile the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]] traveled to the So’jan outpost Cap’gu’ajak, which turned out to be the Venka Outpost where Tyson Calok and his colleagues were torturing Kelsoe and performing some sort of experiment. Ru’fur, a middle ranking member of the So'ja Resistance had infiltrated the Venka Outpost to save Kelsoe. Dr. Lucus Kesar had gotten himself arrest on purpose to get locked into the Venka Outpost as well. Calok finishes whatever he was doing with Kelsoe and decided, much to the consternation of Admiral Da'note, to allow Ru’fur to rescue the Captain from his captivity. The Charleston and the Wellington take their leave of Bartho and the So'jan fleet began a planetary bombardment with mass drivers. (''STP'' 5.44) from ]] Torr meets with Commander L'mar from ]] *'stardate 58524.79' - The [[USS Ticonderoga (NCC-71837)|USS Ticonderoga]] under the command of Captain Markev Riganoff barely escaped the invasion of Zëthoun. While helping the Zëthounian defense force, the ''Ticonderoga'' managed to get detailed sensor scans of a mass driver vessel. Days later reports were coming in that the Zëth Hierarchy had been declared a protectorate of the greater So’jan Empire. (''STP'' 5.44.5/''STP'' 5.45) *'stardate 58543.77' - The USS Brittany and the USS Niagara sacrificed themselves long enough for the Fadorians to fully evacuate their small planet which was then utterly destroyed a couple of days later by the So’jan hybrid fleet with the use of mass drivers. (''STP'' 5.45) *'stardate 58587.53' - The USS Jefferson, along with several civilian cargo ships carrying supplies out to the Velos, who had been cut off from regular supply runs, where attacked. The Jefferson managed to draw most of the fire from the attacking So’jan vessels, but some of the cargo ships were damaged. (''STP'' 5.45) *'stardate 586346' - The Coalition attempted an attack on Deep Space Five, which failed, thanks to the timely waylay of the USS Hood and USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E), which was in the area. (''STP'' 5.45) *'stardate 58491.32' - Commander Connor Burt was forced into retirement due to his mental breakdown following Captain Benjamin Kelsoe's abduction. (''STP'' 5.45) *'stardate 58693.07' - Commander Robert Tuff was named executive officer of the [[USS Pioneer (NCC-1084)|USS Pioneer]], and Lieutenant Gervasio Valdez was assigned to the position of Tactical Officer. Rumor surfaced that the Coalition was preparing for an invasion into the Elacian Diarchy. (''STP'' 5.45) *'stardate 58693.07' - The So’ja Coalition and the sign a Non-Aggression Pact, in essence making them allies. (''STP'' 5.45) *'stardate 58721.23' - began their first advance into the Beta System. *'stardate 58782.76' - The So'ja Coalition expanded their newly aquired territory creating a buffer zone between them, and the Nawnow Republic and the Cathosian Conclave. The Battle of Velos began. *'stardate 58837.13' - The Second Najh was forced into signing a treaty with the Coalition. *'stardate 58893.2' - Neecko falls to Coalition forces. *'stardate 58949.77' - Starfleet moved into Callian and Dinokian space as a buffer zone between the advance and the rest of the Oralian sector. *'stardate 58980.84' - The second advance occurs, resulting in their control of the entire Beta system. 2382 *First Covert class vessel was placed on active duty and sent into the field to spy on the So'ja. (''STP'' 5.46) *'stardate 59039.32' - Surrender of Velos. Invasion of the Elacian Diarchy began. The Coalition successfully took over Neecko, and the So'ja leadership began to discuss forming an alliance without the assistance of Tyson Calok. *'stardate 59039.32' - Tyson Calok brought Philip J. Eyota into his gang. (''STP'' 5.46) *'stardate 59229.24' - The So'ja Coalition signed a War Treaty with the Di'gan Order. (''STP'' 5.47) Background information All stardates calculated using JavaScript Stardate Calculator Category:Star Trek: Pioneer (STP) Category:Wars